Still Undecided
by shortchanged
Summary: Sakura had her suitors and Syaoran had his fanclub. Could they only leave it at that? SxS, ExT [AU] [Currently Discontinued]


**Intro: **Some of you know that I've sworn off High School POV fanfics, so I'm very sorry. Very, very sorry. I'll never do it again -determined nod-, EVER. I promise...probably. This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it off and make it a prologue. Don't worry guys! No more POV chapters after this prologue. Everything'll be in Third Person View. This I really do promise. Well now, enjoy.

_**Reviewer policy:** I love good reviews. I reply to reviews made with extra effort. I appreciate constructive ones as well, I take them to heart. Flames are only numbers that add up to my review count. I laugh at them. Reviews make me happy. Period. _

* * *

**Still Undecided **  
DraMotion  
_"She had her suitors, and he had his fanclub.  
They just left it at that."_

_**Prologue: An Introduction Of Sorts  
**"I like the attention, I really do."**  
** _

(**SAKURA**)

-

It's weird, I know.

Yes, I must admit. I like Syaoran Li.

Contrary to those all rumors I get everyone to spit about him, I really am fond of this chestnut-haired boy. He's smart, he's charming, plus, he's great at sports. That's right, I don't mind him hanging off all over me all the time. In fact, his now ever-so-familiar smirk has yet to fail making me smile every time he would approach me. Even if everyone knew I hated Syaoran Li, only_ I_ knew the truth. Only_ I_ knew that inside, somewhere deep, deep down inside of me, I wanted him.

I wanted Syaoran Li.

Of course, I've never told anyone about it. Not even Tomoyo, or her boyfriend, Eriol. Telling them would mean succumbing to their immature deeds of matchmaking. They had predicted that one day or another I'd fall into one of their traps. Little did they know that I had already fallen a long time ago? I don't know how it happened, I don't even remember when, it just kind of grew on me.

I still get fairly angry whenever Syaoran Li would go around the school, randomly get my things, and throw it over the air. I would stomp, heave and curse, all the usual things I do around him. Honestly? I like the attention. I really do.

But get this straight. I don't love him. He's…adorable, to say the least. He makes me smile on occasion, and he brings me things I don't ask for, but I don't love him. It's probably just infatuation. It can't be anything else. Physical attraction _may_ have something to do it, but let's not go there. It just won't work out between us. We're not even on a first-name basis yet, he would always call out 'Kinomoto', and I'd always cough up 'Li'. So what makes you think we'll ever go out together?

-

……………

Don't answer that.

I've always been a smart girl, and my instincts have always been right. And right now, my instincts scream 'no' to Syaoran Li.

Nothing personal…Okay, maybe most of it _is_ personal. But he has his fanclub, and I've got my suitors, and let's just leave it at that.

-

* * *

- 

(**SYAORAN**)

-

That girl.

That girl, Sakura Kinomoto. She's always so amusing.

Her red face, and her small-framed body, she's cute. I wouldn't be surprised if one day the school suddenly woke up and threw a celebration because they knew that 'Syaoran Li thought Sakura Kinomoto was cute!'. Sigh. But they won't. They're too ignorant with their own selfish needs to be aware. Too caught up with their undeniable fantasies of me and –insert lustful student's name-. OR too caught up with their undeniable fantasies of Kinomoto and well----you get my point. She has her suitors and I've got my fanclub, and let's just leave it at that.

Well anyway, she and I have always been the best in our fields. Maybe it was the amount of achievements we had that never got us close in the past. I had my own peers and she had her own. I'm not even sure _how_ I get to I hang out with her these days

-

And so...  
What was that? Do I love her? Oh, I don't know about that.

-

She's fun to tease, that's for sure. Weird enough for me, I actually like girls that stutter while shouting, something that goes like this: "SY-SYAORAN LI!".

And I think I got that right.

Kinomoto's always been an introvert of sorts. She'd shun away everyone that would ask her for a date, but she'd always agree to go out with her friends. I've always liked that about her. Even if I _am_, most likely, the one she's turned the down the most number of times. At least, she'd stay single than have some other guy date her. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

No, she's one of those decent girls. The decent kind of girl that has a good head on her shoulders and knows how to judge and take care of herself. She wasn't the kind that would just pummel on every cute guy she saw. There _are_ a number of nice, decent girls in our school, don't get me wrong. But none of them have that flare Kinomoto does. She was pretty, strong and she had a colorful vocabulary.

Now that I think about it, Sakura's the only girl I've constantly flirted with—I'm pretty blunt about dislike with any other. Pulling "You know you love me" lines on her every other time we pass by each other in the hallway. She would snicker, I would smirk. We'd always do it like that, and I love it that way.

-

I really wish she'd let me call her Sakura, though.  
'Kinomoto, you're such a stubborn girl—don't you know that you have such a beautiful name?'

-

I don't mean to sound so girly, but she does. She has a beautiful name…because the way her name sounds, it's rather pleasant. 'Cherry Blossoms, Cherry Blossoms', it would repeat in my head. Everyone knows what 'Sakura' means, so I won't be discussing it any longer, so there. Sakura.

Haha. She's there again, fuming, waving her fists around, the classroom door suddenly slammed open. Maybe she just noticed that her English test was suddenly gone from her backpack? Thank goodness I'm tall, or she would be able to snatch it away from me with ease. Didn't I tell you that she was a strong girl? A strong girl, with a tight, chokehold grip? If I didn't, then, my apologies. I meant to tell you, I really did.

-

-

-

"SYAORAN LI! YOU GIVE ME THAT BACK!"

-

-

Oh, that sweet, soothing voice.

"I'm coming, dear."

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own all...Except Card Captor Sakura. -writes a suicide note-  
**Outro**: Don't hurt me! I tried to make it longer I really did! But---but...Oh, well. And I left it plotless again! Waaah. 

SO! It looks like Sakura likes Syaoran and vice versa! Thing is Sakura doesn't want in! She doesn't approve of herself of liking Syaoran! But how could she? How could anyone?

How? Let's take a look at the next chapter...which will be up when I get my reviews! MUHAHAH-cough-HACKHUAHAH! Oh! Can you guys _not _visit the other story for the meanwhile? I've been meaning to rewrite that...that thing. Reviews will still be welcome, I'll reply. I'm just not comfortable with it yet. Do expect a name/summary change...again.

I'd like some suggestions for the main plot, too. I have a few ideas...but they're so...few. Ideas please?

And again:

_**Reviewer policy:** I love good reviews. I reply to reviews made with extra effort. I appreciate constructive ones as well, I take them to heart. Flames are only numbers that add up to my review count. I laugh at them. Reviews make me happy. Period._

* * *

_Waiting for you to make me happy,  
Dramotion  
_


End file.
